Warriors Fanfiction: The Next Big Thing
by Empress Tansy
Summary: I'm sure many of you remember the Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards from earlier in the year, but now it's time to get some lesser known authors and stories some recognition. Vote for your new favorite stories that are just in their beginnings or a new author who shows great potential. Let's see the Next Big Thing in Warriors fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Firestar reclined in an over-sized green Lazy-boy chair and grabbed the TV remote, turning on his giant 82-inch screen television. Scrolling through the channels, he selected CrimeCatTV- his all time favorite channel. _CSI: ThunderClan _was on commercial break at the time, and a familiar light ginger tabby was on the screen, talking about some new thing she was doing.

"Hello, everybody!" the she-cat meowed. "Tansy here with an exciting announcement! You all know me as the all-powerful president of Warrior Television Network and owner of CrimeCatTV, ClanTV, and Catalodean, and I'm sure you all remember the big award show I put on last April- the Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards, right? Sure you do. Anyway, I have decided to do another award show. This time the purpose of the awards will not be to recognize already popular stories or authors, but up-and-coming writers and their stories! Coming January 2015 will be the all-new, never-seen-before Warriors Fanfiction: The Next Big Thing. Here's how it works:

I will have several categories that stories and writers can be nominated for:

Best Up-and-Coming Tragedy/Hurt Story

Best Up-and-Coming Drama

Best Up-and-Coming Action/Adventure

Best Up-and-Coming Family/Friendship Story

Best Underrated Canon Story (One of the actual books in the series that often gets overlooked)

Best Up-and-Coming Alternate Universe Story (different Clans, different characters, human, etc)

Best Underrated Warriors Story That Deserves more Recognition

Best Underrated Warriors Author That Deserves more Recognition

Best Up-and-Coming Canon Protagonist

Best Up-and-Coming Canon Villain

Best Up-and-Coming Spoof

These are your categories. Now I have to explain the boring rules. To nominate a story, it must fit one of two requirements: under ten chapters and unfinished **or **longer than ten chapters, but under forty reviews. To nominate an author, they must fit one of two requirements: they must have had their account for six months or less **or **their combined number of reviews must be under one hundred. To nominate a story or author, please send Tansy a private message. Do not leave your nominees in the comments section. You may nominate as many stories or authors as you like. I will give you a few days to make your nominations. You may also nominate a cat to host the award show. The host can by ANY canon character. If there is a tie, then the two with the most votes will be co-hosts. Happy nominating! Let's get some authors recognition in time for the New Year!"

Firestar paused his TV, thinking over the announcement carefully. "Hm...there are some amazing stories that simply aren't getting the reviews they deserve. I better nominate a few!"


	2. Chapter 2

Firestar flopped down on his Lazy-boy, popping the tab on a can of Kitty-Cola. The sound of a vacuum in the next room shut off, and his mate pushed through the doorway, looking hot and tired.

"Are you going to help with the housework?" Sandstorm grumbled. "Or just sit with your paws up all day?"

"The second option sounds quite lovely," the ginger tom mewed, batting his eyes sweetly.

The she-cat sighed and shook her head. "Our daughters are coming over for dinner, and it would be nice to have a clean house for them to come home to."

"Squirrelflight gets enough cleanliness already," Firestar argued. "Bramblestar keeps their den in impeccable condition. It's almost too clean. A little mess won't hurt her."

"So you're just going to watch TV?" Sandstorm asked, grabbing her mate's soda and taking a sip.

The tom nodded. "This is how I'm helping. Besides, I'm staying out of your way. When you've got a mind to do something, it's better if I'm out of your fur."

The she-cat snorted and took the handle of her vacuum, pulling it toward the kitchen. "Whatever. Just stay out of the kitchen. I'm waxing the floors."

Firestar grinned and turned his TV on, ready to watch some crime-busting shows. Changing the channel from one of those sappy soap-opera channels that Sandstorm likes to CrimeCatTV, the tom was disappointed to see that the show _I Almost Made it to StarClan _was on commercial break. A pudgy ginger tabby was on the screen, talking about herself again. How conceited of her.

"Hello, Clan cats!" Tansy meowed. "Who's excited for The Next Big Thing? I'm happy to announce that I've already gotten a few nominations, but I'm going to need tons more! Remember, you can nominate any story that has less than ten chapters **or **less than forty reviews. You can also nominate an underrated author who has had their account for less than six months **or** has less than one hundred total reviews. Please refer to yesterday's commercial to refresh yourself on the categories. In addition, you can submit nominations for all the categories, and you can nominate more than one thing for the same category. I want four nominees for each category, so please send me a private message with your nominations. Don't forget to nominate a host, too! It can be any canon cat you want! Security will be provided by Brokenstar, of course."

The ginger tom thought for a moment. "Wait...what are some of my favorite stories right now? Do any of them meet Tansy's rules? Can I nominate myself for host?"

Sandstorm pushed the kitchen door open. "Don't you dare nominate yourself!" she hissed. "The host has to be good! Remember how great Lionblaze and Jayfeather were at the Fanfiction Choice Awards?"

"I could be a good host!" Firestar huffed.

"Yeah, and I could be a milk-and-cookies grandma," his mate growled. "I'm going to nominate Nightcloud for host. Or maybe Hawkfrost..."


	3. Chapter 3

After a long day of arguing with Sandstorm over what color to paint their bedroom, Firestar collapsed on his Lazy-boy chair. Sandstorm had won, or course. Their bedroom was going to be painted 'Buttercream Yellow'. The tom had wanted the bedroom 'Raging Fire Orange'. Disappointed, Firestar turned his television on, hoping that _Deadly Forbidden Loves _would be playing on CrimeCatTV. What he saw instead was yet another ad with the channel's owner, Tansy, speaking.

"Hello again, everyone!" the ginger she-cat mewed happily. "Who's enjoying this fabulous time of year? I know I am! Star and Mallow have had three snow days this moon so far, so we've been baking cookies and writing letters to Santa Claws! Anyway, it's time for an update for Warriors Fanfiction: The Next Big Thing. I am happy to announce that a total of fourteen stories have been submitted so far, and I would love to see more. I especially need stories for the categories of Tragedy, Drama, Canon, Alternate Universe, Family, and Spoof. I also would like to see more authors nominated, as well as protagonists and villains. If not enough stories are nominated by next week, I will take it upon myself to read every story currently being written FF and will choose the ones I believe are really good. But I don't want to be the one to judge- that's supposed to be your job. I will read every story that is submitted, of course. Anyway, keep reading and submit a story you think is really good and deserves recognition. Oh, and you can still nominate hosts, too. That's all for now! Keep submitting stories!"

Firestar took a long sip from a Christmas-themed coffee mug. "Hm...there are a lot of spoofs that were inspired by Tansy's _Win a Date with Nightcloud._ Maybe one of them is good enough to be nominated for best spoof? Maybe there's a talk show that's really good?"

Sandstorm padded into the room, carrying two buckets of paint. "Did you nominate a story for Tragedy yet? Those stories about kits who are hated by their mothers always make me want to cry. One of those stories ought to be nominated. And who do you think should host?"

"I think Tigerstar should host the event," her mate meowed. "He'd have to be nice for a whole night!"

* * *

Here are the categories in case you've forgotten:

Best Up-and-Coming Tragedy/Hurt Story

Best Up-and-Coming Drama

Best Up-and-Coming Family/Friendship Story

Best Up-and-Coming Action/Adventure

Best Underrated Canon Story

Best Up-and-Coming Alternate Universe Story

Best Up-and-Coming Spoof

Best Underrated Author who Deserves more Recognition

Best Underrated Story that Deserves more Recognition

Best Up-and-Coming Canon Protagonist

Best Up-and-Coming Canon Villain


	4. Chapter 4

Firestar and Sandstorm sat at their fancy dining room table, eating a dinner of roast beef, mashed potatoes, carrots, and applesauce. The two cats sat quietly, their eyes focused on a small television set that sat on the kitchen counter. They had gotten into fight over what to watch at dinner. Firestar had wanted to watch the news and see how many criminals Deputy Hollyleaf had arrested. Sandstorm wanted to watch _The Briarlight Show_\- one of those shows for she-cats that talks about beauty tips, romance, how to decorate your house, etc. Boring for toms. Guess who won the fight?

The ginger tom sighed as he swirled his fork around his white china plate. He was mixing his beef and potatoes into one large pile, staring at the TV with a blank expression on his face. Briarlight was talking to a young she-cat- Furzepelt- about how to get the tom of her dreams to notice her. When at long last the show went to a commercial break, Firestar was almost relieved to see a familiar face cover the screen, ready to update her viewers on the progress of her latest scheme.

"Hello!" Tansy meowed, smiling brightly through the screen. "I'm interrupting your scheduled programming to give the first progress report for Warriors Fanfiction: The Next Big Thing. The goal of this message is to tell you all how many submissions I've gotten so far and what I still need. Now pay attention as I read my list...

So far I have:

2/4 slots filled for Best Up-and-Coming Tragedy/Hurt Story

4/4 slots filled for Best Up-and-Coming Drama

1/4 slots filled for Best Underrated Canon Story

4/4 slots filled for Best Up-and-Coming Alternate Universe Story

3/4 slots filled for Best Up-and-Coming Action/Adventure Story

1/4 slots filled for Best Up-and-Coming Family/Friendship Story

2/4 slots filled for Best Up-and-Coming Spoof

2/4 slots filled for Best Warriors Story that Deserves More Recognition

2/4 slots filled for Best Warriors Author that Deserves More Recognition

1/4 slots filled for Best Up-and-Coming Protagonist

1/4 slots filled for Best Up-and-Coming Villain

12 cats have been nominated for host. Nominations for host are still open. I will post the list of cats nominated for host on Saturday.

Now you can see what I have and what I still need. I really need submissions for the categories that only have one so far, so please send me stories, cats, and authors you want to see recognized!

Deadlines will be as follows:

Nominees for hosts must be in by Saturday, December 13th.

Submissions for stories must be in by Wednesday, December 17th.

Voting for the nominated hosts must be in by Wednesday, December 17th.

Thank you!"

Firestar swallowed a spoonful of mashed potatoes. "Can I nominate Tigerstar and Scourge for villains?" he asked.

"No, mousebrain!" Sandstorm hissed. "They aren't 'up-and-coming' villains! They're famous! Everyone's heard of them! Did you miss the whole point of what Tansy's doing?"

"I just want Tigerstar to rot in prison," the ginger tom growled. "He was NOT a good and moral cat."

The she-cat heave an exasperated sigh. "Can it with the good and moral stuff already!"


	5. Chapter 5

Firestar scooped chocolate ice cream into a large bowl, licking the edges of his mouth as he thought about his delicious treat. Sandstorm padded into the kitchen wearing a green bathrobe and fur-curlers. The she-cat poured water into a kettle and set about making a nice cup of tea.

"So who do you think will host the award show?" the she-cat asked, getting a white china cup out of the cabinet.

Her mate shrugged, pouring chocolate syrup over his ice cream. "Maybe one of the grandkits."

Sandstorm nodded. "I hope so. If one of them does host, I want to go and take pictures for my scrapbook!"

"Well, let's get on WarriorsTelelvisionNetwork dot com and see if she's announced anything," Firestar mewed.

"That's a good idea," the she-cat replied, dunking a cinnamon tea bag into her cup.

Firestar strolled over to the kitchen table and turned his laptop on, typing in his password: goodandmoraldude123. Clicking on the internet icon, he typed in the web address and pulled up Tansy's website. On the home page was a huge white banner with blue lettering that read "Nominate Stories for Warriors Fanfiction: The Big Thing! Click here to submit your nominations!"

Sandstorm glanced over the webpage, seeing a link that read 'Recent Updates'. "Click on that!" she ordered, sipping her tea.

Clicking on the link, the computer was directed to a small article Tansy had posted a few hours earlier. Firestar began to read the announcement out loud. "Hello, Warriors! I just wanted to remind you to get your submissions in by December 17th! I will post the official list of nominees on that date, so hurry up! I also wanted to remind you of the rules. Remember, the stories must meet one of two requirements. They must be either under 10 chapters in length **or **under forty reviews. I've been getting submissions for stories with twenty, thirty, even forty chapters and all of them have way over forty reviews! Those don't count! The idea is to give stories that are not very popular some recognition- not reward those that already do. Save those stories for another time please! Also, remember if you are submitting an author, they must either have had their account for less than six months **or **their total number of reviews must be less than 100. Anyway, I would still love to see submissions for _**Tragedy/Hurt**_, _**Canon**_, _**Family/Friendship**_, **_Best_** _**Underrated Warriors Story**_, _**Spoof**_, _**Protagonist**_, and _**Villain**_. Please send me some submissions for these categories (and remember to tell me what category they are being submitted for!). Lastly, this is the last day to get your submissions for host in. I will post the official list of nominees for host either tonight or tomorrow, so get them in fast! Thank you!"

Sandstorm narrowed her eyes. "I wonder if people are submitting popular stories," she grumbled. "Did someone not read the directions?"

"And she still needs submissions for several categories," Firestar added. "I wonder why the categories for Drama and Action have gotten so many more than the others..."


	6. Chapter 6

Firestar padded into his den, straightening a black bow tie that was wrapped around his neck. He had just been to a meeting for the Society of Good and Moral Cats, a group he was the president of.

Sandstorm followed him into the den, grumbling about having to dress up for the meeting. "I don't know why you have to be the head of a police force for morality and be the president of a society for the same thing!" she muttered. "Or why I have to dress up for those meetings. I hate wearing nice dresses and ribbons!"

"And yet, you look absolutely beautiful," her mate meowed, removing his bow tie. "You are always the best dressed she-cat at the meetings."

The she-cat blushed, ducking her head to hide a small smile. "Well, Hollyleaf usually looks pretty nice, too."

"She got it from her grandmother," Firestar replied. "Of course our granddaughter would look stunning! And did you hear that speech she gave today on the importance of being moral? It was wonderful! She should give that speech at a United Clans convention."

"Hollyleaf is amazing," Sandstorm mused. She ripped the bow off of her ear. "Anyway, let's turn the television on while we eat lunch. You can watch while I get the leftover fried chicken from KFC warmed up."

The tom collapsed on his Lazy-boy. "Sounds like a plan!" He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Switching to ClanTV, the tom saw that the channel was in their news hour, and Rosepetal was sitting at her desk giving a report on a field trip some apprentices had gone on. After a few moments, the news anchor took a break and the channel went to commercial. A familiar ginger face covered the screen.

"Hello, hello, hello!" Tansy meowed, giving the viewers a dazzling smile. "Today is a great day, isn't it! It's the day I announce the nominees for host of Warriors Fanfiction: The Next Big Thing. Let's now get ahead of ourselves, though. I have an update to give you all first. I am pleased to announce that six categories have been filled! Hooray! I get several submissions yesterday and we filled some more slots! We still need some more though, so please continue to submit stores for the following categories: **_Best Up-and-Coming Tragedy/Hurt_**, **_Best Underrated Canon Story_**, **_Best Up-and-Coming Protagonist_**, and **_Best Up-and-Coming Villain_**. I really, really need protagonists and villains, so please send me some quickly! Those are the two categories with the most desperate needs, followed by the canon category. Are you listening to me? Please send more submissions for those categories!"

The she-cat stopped to pause for breath, taking a big sigh. "And now for the moment you've all been waiting for! It's time to reveal the list of nominees for your host! I will read the list of nominees. If you see one or two cats you would like to see host the show, send me a private message with your vote! Some have been nominated to co-host with another cat already, but if two single cats end with a tie, they will co-host. Anyway, here is your list of nominees:

*Silverstream

*Ivypool

*Firestar

*Cherryfall

*Mapleshade and Appledusk

*Foxleap and Briarlight

*Hollyleaf

*Hawkfrost and Jayfeather

*Tallstar

*Gray Wing

*Mousefur

*Icecloud

*Cinderheart

*Ashfur and Hollyleaf

*Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, and Briarlight

*Jayfeather and Lionblaze

These are your nominees for host! You may begin voting for host immediately, and the winner will be determined on Wednesday, December 17th. You also only have until then to get your final submissions for stories, protagonists, and villains in, so get busy! Read some stories about submit their characters!"


	7. Chapter 7

Firestar sat on his Lazy-boy, reading his favorite magazine- _Moral Cats Digest. _Sandstorm sat on the sofa knitting baby blankets for Squirrelflight's soon-to-be-born kits. The TV was on quietly in the background, tuned to ClanTV News.

"What color blankets should I make?" Sandstorm asked. "I already made a yellow one, but since I don't know if Squirrelflight's having toms or she-cats I don't want to make pink or purple ones. She might have all toms!"

"Make the blankets whatever colors you want," Firestar mewed, barely paying attention. "If she has toms, just donate the girly blankets to Ferncloud and Daisy's Home for Orphaned Kits. Besides, odds are she'll have at least one she-cat."

Sandstorm shrugged, grabbing a roll of green yarn. "Lionblaze had all she-cats. Squirrelflight might have all toms."

Her mate shrugged, absorbed in an interesting article about Sunstar. "Whatever. Just do what you want."

The news went to a commercial break, and the increased volume of the ads distracted the couple from their activities. A ginger face plastered their screen.

"Bonjour, les chats!" Tansy meowed cheerily. "How y'all doin'? Yeah, I speak French and hillbilly! Aren't I talented? Anyway, I am so pleased to announce that now eight categories for the award show have been filled! I still need **one **story for the Tragedy/Hurt category, so please submit one if you haven't yet! I've also noticed that the canon, protagonist, and villain categories are struggling, so I've changed the rules for those three. From now on, the canon category is for the books in the actual series that either get a bad reputation or are less popular than others. For example, Into the Wild would not be acceptable for that category, but a book like Dark River or Code of the Clans would be. As for the protagonist and villain categories, those are now for canon characters that were not one or the other, but might make a good one. These are supporting characters that are rather underrated, don't get much time on paper, or simply would have made a decent protagonist or villain. So cats like Rainwhisker or Rainflower could be submitted. I think these changes will make this easier for you and for me, so please submit cats and books for those categories! In addition, I'd like to thank everyone who's voted for host already. We already have a three-way tie! Anyway, you have until this Wednesday to get your votes in! I know who I would vote for if I could. In addition, if you are just really passionate about a certain character hosting, you can vote more than once. If you just really, really, _really _want Mousefur or Icecloud or whoever to host, go ahead and vote a couple times. That's fine. Happy voting!"

Firestar closed his magazine, admiring the cover photo of Cinderpelt. "So can I submit Twilight? I think I was rather handsome and moral in that book."

"I guess you could," Sandstorm replied, "but only if I can submit myself for up-and-coming protagonist!"


	8. Chapter 8

Firestar sat at the kitchen table, browsing the internet on his laptop. Sandstorm stood at the counter, mixing butter into a pot of mashed potatoes.

"Have you checked Tansy's website yet?" the ginger she-cat mewed, trying a bite of her potatoes. "She should have the list of nominees up today."

The tom typed the web address into his search bar. "I'll check now," he replied. "I hope I was nominated for host!"

Sandstorm padded over to the table. "Click on the link that says 'Nominees'," she ordered, pointing to the highlighted word.

"Okay, okay," Firestar grumbled. "You don't have to sound so bossy."

He clicked on the link, which led him to a page with a large, sparkling banner sprawled across the top that read 'Warriors Fanfiction: The Next Big Thing Nominees'. The tom scrolled down the page, reading the official list.

**Best Up-and-Coming Tragedy/Hurt Story**

*Silence by Goldenwing likes Chapstick

*Wolfkit's Pain by Scarletheart15

* BEAUTY by Song of Pheonix

**Best Up-and-Coming Drama**

*Forwards or Backwards? by Shadow765

*The Blazing Wings by Wing's Ablazed

*Choices by Jeffrey Dahmer

*The Better Choice by Animal Storyteller

**Best Up-and-Coming Action/Adventure**

*Petals in the Wind by Thornstar

*Amber's Struggle by whitewind04578

*Running with me by Sunripple

*Rise of the Dark by Jaggedwing

**Best Up-and-Coming Family/Friendship Story**

*Vengeance of the Stars by Starsinger04

*White Sisters by Echoedge

*Nutmeg's Story by ImNotHumanNoComment

*BloodClan's Past by Legendary Cinder

**Best Up-and-Coming Spoof**

*Parenthood by The Bubble Kittens

*Onekit, Twokit, Redkit, Bluekit by Gingehfish

*Larchkit and StarClan's AWFUL Idea by Emberclaw

*Epic Cat Battles! by Starsinger04

**Best Underrated Warriors Story that Deserves more Recognition**

*Airborn: Abandoned by Starfrost515

*How it Could Have Been by The Wicked Yveltal

*A Thousand and One Lies by Fyremist

*Rising Darkness by Eaglehaze

**Best Underrated Author that Deserves More Recognition**

*Silverblaze72

*Pinipy

*Fyremist

*Flameheart of ThunderClan

**Best Up-and-Coming Alternate Universe Story**

*Apprentice and Pregnant 2 by malicent

*Once Upon a Warrior by silverheart34

*An Unforgettable Grudge by Sunburstkitty

*Gems by The Eternal Skye

**Best Underrated Canon Story**

*The New Prophecy: Starlight

*The Power of Three: Outcast

*Omen of the Stars: Night Whispers  


*Omen of the Stars: Sign of the Moon

**Best Up-and-Coming Protagonist**

*Sharpclaw

*Heathertail

*Willowbreeze

*Snowfur

**Best Up-and-Coming Villain**

*Crowfeather

*Millie

*Rainflower

*Lizardstripe

_**And Your Hosts are...Ashfur and Hollyleaf!**_

Voting for stories and characters begins now, so check out these stories and get your votes in! I'll give until Sunday, December 21st to vote for your favorites! Thank you for all your submissions.


	9. Chapter 9

Firestar lounged in his recliner, watching TV and reading the newspaper online. His fire-orange laptop sat in his lap, with the local paper's crime and police news page pulled up. Sandstorm sat on the sofa, busy working on her baby blankets.

"I wonder if Tansy's gotten any votes for her award show yet," the she-cat meowed, unravelling a roll of pink yarn.

"I don't know," Firestar mewed, "let me check her website." He typed the web adress into the search bar and pulled up The Next Big Thing page. Tansy had recently updated her website, and her page was filled with new information. The tom began to read the post out loud.

"She says, 'Thank you for everyone who has already nominated a story, author, book, or character! There have been votes for every category! This is so exciting, isn't it? I know I was supposed to end the voting process soon, but due to unforeseen circumstances I have to extend the voting time. Now all votes must be in by Friday, December 26th. I have to delay the show because one of my daughters- Mallow- tried to catnap Bramblestar and was arrested, so she's stuck in kitten jail for four days. And Bramblestar's getting a restraining order, so we have to go to court. Not fun. Anyway, you now have more time to get your votes in, so send them my way! Thank you very much for your cooperation. Keep watching ClanTV for important updates. Newsreporter Rosepetal and cameracat Toadstep will start reporting live from the Green Carpet, where they will be interviewing the up-and-coming protagonists and villains, so you won't want to miss that! That's all for now- happy weekend, happy Hanukkah, happy sunshine, and happy voting!'"

Sandstorm pulled a knot out of her yarn. "Mallow's in kitten jail? I didn't see that coming!"

Firestar shook his head. "I always thought Star would be the one that got in trouble. Even Hollyleaf was surprised when she got Bramblestar's 911 call!"

"Kits," the she-cat sighed, "are a handful!"

"And in just a half-moon we'll have grandkits!" the tom mewed. "We won't get any rest until we're too old to move!"


	10. Chapter 10

Backstage at the 2015 The Next Big Thing

"Hollyleaf, stop hogging the bathroom!"

"I need to straighten my fur! And fix my hollyleaf ear clips! And use my holly-scented perfume!"

"I need to wash my face and make sure my bowtie is straight!"

"You wanted to tell the Clans who my parents are, so I can hog the bathroom if I want to!"

"Well you killed me, so I can bang on the door if I want to!"

* * *

Live on the Green Carpet

"Hello, ClanTV viewers!" a dark cream tortoiseshell meowed, giving the camera a dazzling smile. "Rosepetal here with ClanTV News. I'm here on the Green Carpet at Warriors Fanfiction: The Next Big Thing. Before the show starts, I'm going to interview some of our special guests. Let's see if Sharpclaw will talk to me." She turned from the camera and padded down the carpet, looking for the tom. "Toadstep, follow me!" she yowled as she walked.

Toadstep hurried after his sister, lugging a giant camera with him.

Rosepetal found Sharpclaw talking with a group of deputies about politics. "Sharpclaw, may I interrupt please?" the she-cat asked.

The tom turned to face her, his eyes widening at the sight of Toadstep's camera. "Sure...I guess."

"Excellent! How do you feel about being nominated for Best Up-and-Coming Protagonist?"

Sharpclaw thought for a moment, still eyeing the camera nervously. "Well, I feel proud. I've never been nominated for an award before, so it's pretty cool."

Rosepetal nodded. "How badly do you want to win?"

"Honestly, I'm just happy I was nominated," the tom meowed. "I'm up against some tough competition. I could see Snowfur or Willowbreeze win easily."

"What will you do if you win?" the reporter asked.

Sharpclaw shrugged. "I don't know. I know there's some prize money involved, and I could use a new car. A 1992 beat up pick-up truck is not fit for a Clan deputy."

Rosepetal nodded in agreement. "No, it certainly is not. Are you hoping anybody special is watching tonight?"

"Leafstar," the tom meowed instantly. "I really admire her, and I know she's with Billystorm and has kits, but I really like her."

"Nice to know," the she-cat mewed. "Thank you for talking with me. Can you point me in the direction of Heathertail?"

Sharpclaw nodded. "Sure. She's over by Lionblaze and Cinderheart."

Rosepetal smiled a the tom. "Thank you." Padding away, the reporter hurried over to the WindClan she-cat. "Heathertail! Oh, Heathertail!"

"Yes?" the nominee meowed. "Can I help you?"

"I'm going to ask you some questions, if that's okay," Rosepetal mewed.

Heathertail nodded. "Alright. Go for it."

Rosepetal handed the cat a microphone. "So how are things with Breezepelt?"

"Um...I'm not with Breezepelt," Heathertail mewed.

"Is Breezepelt here to support you tonight?"

"He's not here."

"Well, is he watching at home, cheering you on?"

Heathertail shifted her paws nervously. "He's not my boyfriend!" she hissed.

"So he's tracking the award show on Twitter then?" Rosepetal asked. "How are things between you two?"

"We aren't together!" the WindClan cat repeated. "Stop asking about us!"

Rosepetal smiled, knowing she'd hit a nerve. "So how are things with Lionblaze?"

The golden tom cast her a glance. "I'm not with Heathertail either."

"I don't have a boyfriend, okay?" the she-cat cried. "Lionblaze doesn't like me and Breezepelt is...Breezepelt is..."

"According to a recent PawBook update, your boyfriend," Rosepetal finished.

Heathertail's eyes widened. "You looked up my PawBook account? You aren't my friend! How'd you get access to that? He's not my boyfriend! He doesn't like me like that! He didn't get me a diamond ring for my birthday, so don't look at the ring on my paw!"

Rosepetal turned to smile at the camera. "So there you have it, folks. Breezepelt and Heathertail are official."

"We are not!" Heathertail snarled, looking as if she were preparing to attack the reporter.

"And it's time for a commercial break!" Rosepetal cried as the WindClan cat raised a paw to hit her. "Toadstep, turn that camera off!"


	11. Chapter 11

Backstage at the 2015 The Next Big Thing

"Ashfur, you can't wear a red bowtie!"

"I like red! It's my favorite color!"

"You have to wear blue! It matches your eyes!"

"I want red! Don't tell me what to do!"

"Don't make me call Ferncloud to come in here!"

"You wouldn't?!"

"Watch me! Wear the blue bowtie!"

"Bossy."

* * *

Live on the Green Carpet

"And we're back!" Rosepetal meowed into her brother's camera. "I'm here with ClanTV News, reporting all the action here on the Green Carpet. If you were watching just before the commercial break, you saw that I was just interviewing Heathertail and asking her some innocent questions when she brutally attacked me. I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that Brokenstar stopped her from injuring my beautiful, camera-perfect face. Anyway, she's now backstage in a holding cell and she'll be there until she learns to control her temper. Now I'm just about to interview Willowbreeze, who's been nominated for Up-and-Coming Protagonist. How are you doing, Willow?"

Willowbreeze smoothed a tuft of ruffled fur on her ear. "Oh, I'm just fine. This is really exciting, isn't it?"

"It sure is," the reporter mewed. "How do you feel about being nominated for the award?"

"I'm so pleased! Crookedstar said he just knew I'd be a nominee!" the she-cat gushed.

Rosepetal nodded. "Is your mate here to support you tonight?"

The RiverClan cat smiled happily. "Of course he is! Silverstream and our other kits are here too! The whole family came!"

"That's great, Willowbreeze. How do you feel about your competition?"

Willowbreeze tipped her head to one side. "Well, Heathertail and Sharpclaw are pretty great, and Snowfur's really friendly. I'm up against some amazing cats."

"Well, best of luck to you," Rosepetal meowed. "If I could vote, I'd vote for you."

"Thank you!" the other she-cat mewed. "Would your brother?"

Toadstep coughed loudly. "Excuse me, but I don't see the point in elevating the status of underrated cats. If you aren't special, you don't deserve to win. Besides, the only cat worth winning is Heathertail."

"That's because you think she's pretty," Rosepetal huffed. "Just be quiet and make sure you're filming me on my good side!"

Willowbreeze laughed. "Well, I guess you two better be off. Snowfur's standing by Thistleclaw and Whitestorm, in case you're looking for her."

"Thank you," the reporter mewed, casting an annoyed look at her brother. She padded away from the RiverClan cat toward a pure white she-cat standing off to the side. "Snowfur! Snowfur!"

A burly tom with spiky fur blocked her path, glaring at the she-cat. "Who are you and what do you want with my mate?"

"My name is Rosepetal and I'm with ClanTV News," the younger cat meowed. "I'm interviewing the cats nominated for Up-and-Coming Protagonist. Now move out of my way, Thistleclaw."

"No one speaks to me that way! Thistleclaw spat, lashing his tail furiously.

A white she-cat poked her head around the tom. "Oh, Darling, do hold your patience. She just wants to ask me some questions."

Thistleclaw glanced back at his mate. "I don't trust her. I think she wants money."

Snowfur sighed and batted the tom gently with her tail. "Go buy our son some popcorn. Let me handle Rosepetal."

"Fine," the bristling tom hissed. "Come along, Whitestorm."

Rosepetal laughed as the toms walked away. "Snowfur, how do you put up with them?"

"It ain't easy," the white she-cat meowed, "but they're family."

"So tell me: how do you feel about being nominated for up-and-coming protagonist?"

Snowfur smiled brightly. "Oh, I'm so happy! After spending so long living in my sister's shadow, it's nice to be recognized for something! Everyone always talks about Bluestar. Bluestar this and Bluestar that. Or they just talk about how evil Thistleclaw is! It's like you modern cats have forgotten that Bluestar had a sister or Thistleclaw had a mate!"

Rosepetal flashed Toadstep an embarrassed glance. "The elders never mentioned you in their stories..."

"See what I mean?" Snowfur sighed. "It's like I never existed. Well, that ends now! Tonight is my night to shine!"

"That's right!" the reporter meowed. "Good luck to you, Snowfur!"

The she-cat nodded. "Thank you! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go make sure Thistleclaw is actually buying popcorn. Last time we had a family day out he tried signing Whitestorm up for Tigerstar's evil classes at Dark Forest University!"

Rosepetal turned back to her camera. "Well, I certainly learned a lot today. Mostly that there is in fact a Dark Forest University. I thought the elders just made that up to make us young 'uns behave. After the commercial break, I'll be back to interview the cats nominated for Up-and-Coming Villain!"


	12. Chapter 12

Backstage at the 2015 The Next Big Thing

"Where are your winners cards?"

"I thought you had them!"

"Ferncloud said she typed them up and gave them to you!"

"My sister did no such thing! You lost them!"

"I did not! You obviously misplaced them!"

"Don't you dare accuse me of anything! If this show fails, it's going to be your fault!"

"Don't make me 'accidently' kill you again.'

"You wouldn't!"

"Watch me."

* * *

Live on the Green Carpet

"We are back on the Green Carpet, and the clock is ticking down to the start of the award show!" Rosepetal meowed into her camera. "I've interviewed your nominees for protagonists, now stick around while I talk to the cats you nominated for Best Up-and-Coming Villains! First up is the only tom nominee- Crowfeather! So, Crowfeather, how do you feel about being nominated?"

The dark gray tom glared at the reporter. "I don't deserve to be a nominee. I'm not a villain. I'm just a poor guy who's unlucky in love and for some reason everyone hates me! It isn't fair!"

A black she-cat pushed her way in front of the tom and Rosepetal. "You were nominated because you don't love me and you treat our son like garbage!"

"Nightcloud, get out of here!" Crowfeather hissed. "You aren't supposed to be here!"

"He didn't even invite me- his own mate- to the show to see him win an award!" the she-cat cried. She glanced at the camera, dabbing her eyes with a pink handkerchief. "Breezepelt wanted to come too. He was so excited that his father was a nominee, but Crowfeather told him to stay home!"

Rosepetal glared at the tom, who was rolling his eyes. "How could you treat your mate and child like that? Nightcloud is actually a nice cat who loves you and your son with all her heart!"

"Whatever," Crowfeather growled. "Is Leafpool here?"

"See?" Nightcloud wailed. "All he cares about is Leafpool! He likes the kits he had with her more than our son!"

The reporter gently placed a paw on the she-cat's shoulder. "He truly is a villain."

Crowfeather snorted. "Am not. This interview is terrible. I'm going to find somebody else to talk to. Surely someone here appreciates me."

Rosepetal watched as he stalked away, Nightcloud following closely behind him. "Well, he is awful. Let's talk to Millie now. Surely she can't be any worse."

The silver tabby was talking with a chubby, sleek-furred RiverClan queen. Spying the reporter, Millie left her friend and padded over. "What can I do for you?"

"Millie, tell our audience how you feel about being nominated for up-and-coming villain," Rosepetal meowed, smiling brightly.

"I think Blossomfall and Bumblestripe sent in all those votes!" the she-cat huffed. "There's no way the entire fandom hates me! I'm the best mother in ThunderClan!"

The reporter snorted. "Really? I think I can name a few better ones."

Millie narrowed her eyes. "Oh really? Who?"

"Ferncloud, Daisy, Brightheart, Frostfur, Brindleface, Goldenflower-"

"Alright, you can stop now!" the tabby hissed. "I got the point!"

Rosepetal shrugged. "None of them treated their kits badly."

The silver she-cat lashed her tail. "I treat Briarlight like an angel! How dare you suggest I treat her badly!"

"It's not Briarlight I'm talking about."

"Well! If that's how you're going to be, I'm not going to stick around!" Millie snarled. "That RiverClan cat over there thinks I'm great!"

Rosepetal glanced in the direction of the RiverClan queen. "You're talking to Rainflower! You're both terrible mothers! What, does Lizardstripe think you're wonderful too? How about Crowfeather? I'm sure he loves your parenting style!"

Millie's eyes widened. "How rude! That's it- I'm done with this! Go interview some lame sugary-sweet sappy queen who loves everyone."

"I'd rather interview a rock than you!" Rosepetal spat. She rubbed her head, which was now throbbing. "I think I'm getting a headache. Let's go to commercial..."


	13. Chapter 13

_**(A/N: Finally I'm back at school and can concentrate on writing. The next chapter will be the start of the show. I'll probably post that either tomorrow or the next day. **_

_**Heartstar: The thing with trollfics is that a lot of writers on here that write them make a fake account so that no one knows who they really are and act like they are writing a serious story when they are not. When they get mad at flamers, most of the time it's acting. They aren't being serious. It's annoying because these trollfics and trollwriters clog up the archive and the writers are hard to bear. It's different when a known author posts one on their man account. We do it to be funny. We aren't trying to write a good story and our readers know that. It's supposed to be humorous, and we don't get mad at flames because we're just having fun. Trollwriters with fake accounts typically are just looking for attention. Starkit's Prophecy became famous, and they want to write something that will be just as popular. They crave the attention they get from their trollfic. Authors like who write trollfics aren't doing it for attention. We already have people reading our stories, so we don't need extra attention. It's just for fun. It's also easy to tell when an author is trolling or whether an author is seriously attempting to write a decent story and not succeeding. Obsidianwing is a troll, not someone who just needs a bit of help.)**_

Backstage at the 2015 The Next Big Thing

"Would you hurry up already?"

"I'm organizing the nominee cards, Hollyleaf."

"You were supposed to have those organized _before _showtime."

"Technically, it is before showtime."

"The show starts in ten minutes!"

"Stop nagging me! You're such an annoying she-cat!"

"Don't call me annoying! At least I'm actually prepared!"

"I better get paid really well for this."

* * *

Live on the Green Carpet

"Hello again!" a dark cream she-cat meowed cheerily. "Rosepetal here with the latest scoop on your nominees! My next interviewee will be the RiverClan she-cat that everyone hates- Rainflower!"

A silver tabby standing next to the reporter cast her an unfriendly glare. "I don't want you to interview me! Millie said you're really cruel!"

"I'm not the cruel one here," Rosepetal meowed. "You are."

"I am not!" Rainflower argued. "I loved my son dearly!"

The reporter's eyes widened. "You loved Crookedstar dearly? I'm going to need three examples of times you showed him love."

The RiverClan cat shook her head quickly. "No no...not Crookedstar. I meant my perfect, handsome, strong, brave, charismatic, kind, courageous-"

"Get to the point, Rainflower," Toadstep hissed from behind his camera.

Rainflower flicked her tail in annoyance, glaring at the camera cat. "Wonderful son, Oakheart."

"We know you love Oakheart," Rosepetal grumbled, "but you weren't nominated for Best Up-and-Coming Villain for your love for Oakheart. You were nominated for how you treated Crookedstar."

"He was an ugly, deformed, weak cat who didn't amount to anything," the RiverClan cat mewed dismissively. "Oakheart became Clan deputy."

"Crookedstar became Clan leader," the report growled. "Say something nice about Cookedstar."

Rainflower shook her head. "Why? I'd rather just talk about Oakheart."

Rosepetal sighed and hit her head with a paw. "Why am I talking to this cat? Security, get her away from me!"

A dark ragged brown tabby wearing a pink sparkly sweater and blue security guard's vest padded up to the trio and grabbed Rainflower by her scruff, dragging her away while she yowled for Oakheart to come and save her.

"Thank you, Brokenstar," Rosepetal sighed, watching the tom haul the nominee away. "Now I'll interview Lizardstripe. Where is that cat?"

"She's standing in the corner arguing with Mudclaw", Toadstep meowed. "Apparently he suggested they have more kits."

The reporter glanced back toward the corner of the walkway. Lizardstripe was yowling at a tom who was beginning to look frightened. The couple's kits stood behind them, trying to stop the fight.

"Maybe I'll just let them sort out their issues," Rosepetal meowed. "Lizardstripe looks busy."

"She didn't even want to have their first litter of kits," Toadstep added. "No wonder she's so mad at her mate for wanting more."

The reporter nodded. "It's easy to see why she treated Brokenstar so badly. If you don't love your own kits, you're certainly not going to love one that isn't yours."

Toadstep nodded. "I feel really bad for Brokenstar all of a sudden. At least his dad loved him."

"He had a terrible foster mother," Rosepetal sighed. "Hey, do you want to go hug Daisy for being a good mom?"

"I think I could even hug Spiderleg!" Toadstep announced. "He might not have been the greatest parent, but he was a lot better than Lizardstripe, Rainflower, Millie, and Crowfeather!"

The reporter nodded. "Let's go hug our parents." She turned to face the camera. "We'll be taking a short break, but when we come back the long awaited award show will begin!"


	14. Chapter 14

Backstage at the 2015 The Next Big Thing

"Are you ready, Ashfur?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Oh, would you stop moping around? You act like hosting with me is the worst thing ever!"

"Well, you did kill me."

"By accident! I didn't know you were going to slip off that log!"

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"Just let me check to see if I'm camera ready. Are my little green hollyleaf ear-clips placed nicely?"

"Sure...I'm going out to the stage now."

"Wait for me!"

* * *

Thunderous applause erupted as a gray tom and black she-cat padded onto a brightly lit stage. The she-cat was bouncing in excitement as she padded to the large mahogany podium on center stage. The tom followed more slowly, sighing heavily as he stared at his co-host.

"Hello and welcome to the 2015 Warriors Fanfiction: The Next Big Thing!" Hollyleaf meowed happily into a green glittery microphone. "Are you as excited as I am to be here tonight?"

"I know I'm not," Ashfur grumbled, picking up a dark blue microphone. "Who's idea was it for us to co-host this thing?"

The she-cat smiled brightly at the tom. "Tansy's! She thinks we need to spend more time together to work out our differences. I'm willing to be friends, if you are, Ashfur."

"If Tansy thinks we're going to be besties, she's crazy," Ashfur hissed. "She'd better let me go to the Super Bowl this year. I'll deserve it after this."

Hollyleaf shrugged. "Whatever. My favorite football team is already out of the playoffs, so I don't care. Anyway, this is not a show about sports. Let's start recognizing some fabulous Fanfiction stories and awesome characters!"

The gray tom nodded in agreement. "Okay, so the first category of the night is 'Best Up-and-Coming Tragedy/Hurt Story'. The nominees were Silence by Goldenwing likes Chapstick, Wolfkit's Pain by Scarletheart15, and BEAUTY by Song of Pheonix."

"Now I'll open this pink envelope containing the name of the winning story," Hollyleaf meowed, clawing the pink paper open and pulling out a small white card. "And the winner is...Silence! Way to go, Goldening likes Chapstick!"

"That was an awesome story!" Ashfur exclaimed. "I loved every moment of it."

The she-cat nodded. "It was great. See, Ashfur, we agree on something!"

The tom snorted. "Don't get used to it."

"Well, Goldenwing likes Chapstick, you've won an amazing prize," Hollyleaf announced. "Bragging rights! That's right- you've won the right to brag to all your family and friends that you have one of the best up-and-coming stories in the Warriors world! Congratulations!"

"And I've won the right to never forgive Hollyleaf for what she did to me!" Ashfur added.

Hollyleaf hit her co-host gently with the pink envelope. "Be nice, Ashy! Don't make Brokenstar come out here to help you make an attitude adjustment."

"Yes, ma'am," Ashfur sighed, casting the she-cat a mutinous glare. "Let's just move on to the next category."

"That's a brilliant idea!" the black co-host meowed. "Isn't this so much fun?"

The tom shook his head. "I'm not having any. Anyway, the next category is 'Best Up-and-Coming Drama'. Your nominees are Forwards or Backwards? by Shadow765, The Blazing Wings by Wing's Ablazed, Choices by Jeffrey Dahmer, and The Better Choice by Animal Storyteller."

Hollyleaf began opening another pink envelope. "I wonder who won this category."

"Hey, you got to read the last winner!" Ashfur cried. "It's my turn!"

"Okay! Don't be such a baby, Ashy," Hollyleaf mewed, handing the white card to her co-host.

Ashfur grabbed the card, glaring at his co-host. "And don't call me 'Ashy'! Only Tansy gets to call me that!" He glanced down at the white card, preparing to announce the name printed on it in gold lettering. "And the winner is...The Blazing Wings!"

Hollyleaf clapped her paws wildly. "Way to go, Wing's Ablazed! That's a great story!"

"Yes it is, yes it is," the tom agreed. "Congratulations for winning! You've won a tremendous prize. You might have guess it already..."

"Bragging rights!" the black co-host announced. "Isn't that just the best prize ever?"

Ashfur nodded. "You've earn it, Wing's Ablazed! Make sure you tell everyone you know that you've got the best up-and-coming drama!"

Hollyleaf glanced at a clock on Toadstep's camera cart. "Hm...it looks like it's time for a commercial break. But don't worry! When we come back it will be time to announce the winners for 'Best Up-and-Coming Action/Adventure' and 'Best Up-and-Coming Family/Friendship Story'!"

"So don't go away!" the gray host meowed. "We'll be right back with more awards for Warriors Fanfiction: The Next Big Thing!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I decided to take on the daunting task of going through and editing all 71 episodes of The Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show. That took HOURS. Anyway, if you haven't read it, I'd strongly encourage you to!)**_

"Are we back?" Hollyleaf asked, staring at Toadstep as he swung around on his camera cart.

As the black-and-white tom nodded, Ashfur grabbed his blue microphone. "Now we can get back to announcing some winners!" he meowed. He cast a cautious look at his co-host. "And the sooner we finish this thing, the sooner I can get away from this murdering psycho!"

"Hey!" Hollyleaf cried, glaring at the gray tom. "I'm not psycho! Besides, you _slipped_ off of the log we were fighting on. I wasn't trying to kill you- just send you a message."

"Well, I died, so that makes you a murderer," Ashfur reasoned. "And yeah...you went kind of crazy, so you're psycho."

The black she-cat rolled her eyes. "And if you call me that again, I might just make you _slip _again."

"It's time to read the nominees for Best Up-and-Coming Action/Adventure!" Ashfur mewed hurriedly, quickly turning away from his co-host. "Let's get this show back on track!

Hollyleaf nodded excitedly. "We got some good nominations for this category. You all must have agreed too, because we have a tie! That's right, this category has two stories that got the same amount of votes!"

"So what can we do but announce two stories as the winners?" Ashfur asked. "Both authors deserve to win."

"Now let's see who won," the black co-host meowed. "Your nominees for Best Up-and-Coming Action/Adventure were Petals in the Wind by Thornstar, Amber's Struggle by whitewind04578, Running with me by Sunripple, and Rise of the Dark by Jaggedwing."

The gray host shuffled his stack of pink envelopes. "All four of these stories are great, and I happy to see this category end in a tie. Now two authors are being rewarded for being amazing." He handed one of the envelopes to his co-host. "Hollyleaf, will you do us the honors?"

"Sure, Ashfur," Hollyleaf purred, tearing the pink paper open. She pulled a white card out and read the lettering. "And the winners are...Petals in the Wind and Amber's Struggle!"

"Congratulations, Thornstar and whitewind04578!" Ashfur meowed. "The two of you have the best action/adventure stories in the warriors world!"

The black host smiled brightly. "And don't forget your amazing prize for being winners- bragging rights!"

Her co-host nodded. "You both deserved some bragging! And I deserve to brag about how awesome of a boyfriend I am!"

"Ashy, Squirrelflight's over you," Hollyleaf reminded her co-host. "And you were only a good boyfriend until she dumped you."

"But I don't know why she had to dump me!" Ashfur wailed. "I was the perfect boyfriend!"

The black she-cat sighed. "Maybe because she wasn't in love with you? She loved my father."

"She wasn't in love with Crowfeather..." her host mewed, confusion glowing in his blue eyes.

"I meant Bramblestar," Hollyleaf hissed. "Besides, you've got Tansy now, so just get over my mother already."

Ashfur folded his paws against his chest. "Tansy thinks I'm a great boyfriend," he huffed. "At least she appreciates me, unlike _some _dark ginger she-cats."

The black co-host rolled her eyes. "Let's just move on to the next category. You can complain about my mother later." She paused, glancing down into the audience. "It's a good thing Leafpool isn't here tonight. She wouldn't like me talking about how Squirrelflight's my mother..."

"Ugh, I am not getting into that discussion tonight!" Ashfur grumbled. "Anyway, your nominees for Best Up-and-Coming Family/Friendship Story are Vengeance of the Stars by Starsinger04, White Sisters by Echoedge, Nutmeg's Story by ImNotHumanNoComment, and BloodClan's Past by Legendary Cinder."

"I guess my personal autobiography wasn't nominated," Hollyleaf mused. "It's all about my being raised by cats who aren't my real parents and how horrible my real father is and-"

"Your autobiography didn't even have a chance at being nominated for Best Family Story!" Ashfur hissed, cutting her off.

The she-cat snorted and turned away from her co-host. "Rude!" she hissed. "Just announce the winner already!"

Ashfur smiled devilishly, opening a pink envelope. "And the winner is...Vengeance of the Stars! Congratulations, Starsinger04!"

"You have the best family/friendship story in the warriors world!" Hollyleaf added. "Good for you! I know this award didn't come easy. Enjoy your fabulous prize!"

"I'm sure we don't have to tell you what your prize is..." the gray host meowed.

"Bragging rights!" his co-host announced. "Yeah...it's a great prize. Brag to everyone you know, Starsinger04! I'm sure all your family and friends will love hearing about your award-winning family/friendship story!"

Ashfur laid his enveloped down on the podium and motioned for Toadstep to zoom his camera in. "Squirrely, if you're watching this, can we get back together please?"

Hollyleaf hit her head with a paw. "Are you serious? You have a girlfriend!"

"But she's not Squirrelflight..."

The black she-cat shook her head, not sure how to respond to that. "After the break we'll be announcing the winners for Best Up-and-Coming Spoof, Most Underrated Warriors Story that Deserves More Recognition, and Most Underrated Warriors Author that Deserves More Recognition! Wow, that's a mouthful. And make sure to buy my autobiography- Living in a Lie and Hating the Truth: the Misery of Finding out my Mother broke the Warrior Code and that my Father is Crowfeather: and the Unfairness that my Brothers got to be in a Prophecy and I didn't"

Ashfur glared at his co-host. "I really hope no one buys that book. It's horrible!"

"Cats bought your book on how to get over an ex, didn't they?" Hollyleaf asked. "Anyway, we'll be right back! Buy my book!"


	16. Chapter 16

_**(A/N: Heartstar- I don't know if she was trolling or not. If she was, she was really good at it considering she has possibly the most well known story in the fandom. If she was not trolling and actually writes that badly, I hope that she's gotten some tutoring since then and learned how to write. I have a feeling she was trolling because I have a hard time believing that a 12 year old would have grammar that terrible. Once the story is edited and readable the plot's still not great, but it shows creativity and potential. Anyway, after FF deleted it TWICE**_ **_she made her own website and published it on that. There's another website that has about 3/4s of the story. A Google search would be all it takes to find it.)_**

"And we're back!" Ashfur meowed cheerfully. "Who's ready for more awards?"

"I know I am!" Hollyleaf mewed. "I didn't know hosting this show would be so much fun! Now if only I had a better co-host..."

The gray tom sent her a stern glare. "Hey! I've been on my best behavior!"

His co-host laughed. "Sure you have. Yep. Totally. You're just perfect, Ashy."

"Anyway," Ashfur went on, "Our next category is Best Underrated Story that Deserves more Recognition. The nominees are Airborn: Abandoned by Starfrost515, How it Could Have Been by The Wicked Yveltal, A Thousand and One Lies by Fyremist, and Rising Darkness by Eaglehaze."

"All four of these stories are great and deserve to win," Hollyleaf meowed, "but sadly there can be only one winner. Who's it going to be, Ashfur?"

The tom opened a pink envelope and pulled out the white card revealing the name of the winning story. "Mm-hm, this is a good one."

His co-host peered over the tom's shoulder and read the card. "Oh, I agree with this. Tell everyone who it is!"

"And the winner is..." Ashfur meowed dramatically, "How it Could Have Been! Congratulations, The Wicked Yveltal!"

"Good for you!" Hollyleaf added. "You're the winner of a great prize- bragging rights! You officially have one of the best stories in the fandom!"

The gray tom nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, you total deserve this win! Tell your friends, tell your parents, tell your grandparents- tell everyone!"

"Enjoy your win, The Wicked Yveltal!" the black she-cat mewed. "It's time to celebrate!"

Ashfur glanced down into the audience, scanning the crowd of cats watching. To his surprise, he saw a certain dark ginger she-cat talking to a cream-colored tom. "Hey, Hollyleaf, why is Squirrelflight talking to Berrynose?"

Hollyleaf sighed, giving her co-host a pained look. "Berrynose is only one of the most successful lawyers in the warriors world. Didn't you know my mother was getting a restraining order against you?"

"She is?!" Ashfur cried. He stared at the ginger cat in horror. "Squirrelflight, don't do this! This will be the biggest mistake of your life! Come back to me!"

Berrynose glared up at the tom. "Don't speak to her! You are not required to stay 1000 fox-lengths away from my client at all times and are never allowed to speak to her again. Now get back to your show!"

"Oh, how can I go on?" the gray host wailed. "My true love is getting a restraining order against me!" He collapsed on the ground, crying miserably.

"What a baby," Hollyleaf mewed, shrugging. "Anyway, your nominees for Best Underrated Author that Deserves more Recognition are Silverblaze72, Pinipy, Fyremist, and Flameheart of ThunderClan. Ashfur, do you want to announce the winner?"

"Squirrely..." the tom cried, rocking back and forth on the stage floor.

The she-cat shook her head. "My word. He really needs to move on." She opened the next envelope and took out the white card. "And the winner is...Silverblaze72! Congratulations!"

"Squirrely, come back to me!" Ashfur wailed.

Hollyleaf kicked the tom with a hind paw. "Oh, grow up! Silverblaze72, you are an amazing author! Enjoy your win and brag to all of your friends! You totally deserve to be recognized for your tremendous writing!"

"Squirrely!" her co-host mewed, still laying on the stage floor.

"Oh my StarClan, get over her already!" Hollyleaf cried. "I guess I'll have to take care of the next award too. Your nominees for Best Up-and-Coming Spoof are Parenthood by The Bubble Kittens, Onekit, Twokit, Redkit, Bluekit by Gingehfish, Larchkit and StarClan's AWFUL Idea by Emberclaw, and Epic Cat Battles! by Starsinger04."

The she-cat picked up another envelope, this time completely ignoring her wailing co-host. "And the winner is...Onekit, Twokit, Redkit, Bluekit! Wow, this was a close one! There was another spoof that almost passed this one up! Well, good for you, Gingehfish! You have one of the best spoofs in the fandom! And don't forget your fabulous prize for winning! You get to brag to everyone you know that you've won the award for Best Up-and-Coming Spoof! Yay, you!"

"Squirrely!" Ashfur sobbed.

"Well, it seems we should take a commercial break," Hollyleaf mused. "When we come back we'll announce the winners for Best Up-and-Coming Alternate Universe Story and Best Underrated Canon Story!" She looked down at her co-host, who still had not stopped crying. "Well, I'm hoping _we _will be coming back after the break, but if he doesn't stop this it will just be _me_...Stay tuned!"


	17. Chapter 17

Hollyleaf stood at her podium, fixing her hollyleaf ear clips. "Who's ready for more awards? I know I am!"

A gray tom raced onto the stage from the side. "Wait for me! You can't start without your co-host!"

"Are you actually going to help, Ashfur?" the black host meowed. "Or are you just going to cry over Squirrelflight?"

"I'm not going to cry..." Ashfur mewed. "Besides, our director just reminded me that I have a fabulous, wonderful, caring girlfriend that loves me very much...and told me that if I don't stop whining about my ex she's going to make me do all the housework for an entire moon!"

Hollyleaf laughed. "Tansy is not to be messed with."

"Nope," her co-host meowed. "She says I'm lucky to have her and need to stop moping around."

"Well, let's get back to the show then!" his co-host meowed. "Our next category is for Best Up-and-Coming Alternate Universe Story!"

Ashfur picked up his blue microphone. "Your nominees are Apprentice and Pregnant 2 by malicent, Once Upon a Warrior by silverheart34, An Unforgettable Grudge by Sunburstkitty, and Gems by The Eternal Skye."

Hollyleaf took a pink envelope off of the podium and began opening it. "I wonder who won," she meowed, pulling out the white card.

"I don't know," her co-host replied. "It could be any of them. They were all pretty good."

"Well, there can only be one...unless there's another tie," the black she-cat mused. "But there isn't! Now let's all quiet down for dramatic effect while I announce the name on the card. The winner is...An Unforgettable Grudge!"

Ashfur clapped his paws. "Congratulations, Sunburstkitty! You've won Best Up-and-Coming Alternate Universe Story!"

"And the awesome prize the goes along with it- bragging rights!" Hollyleaf cheered. "Good for you!"

"Brag to everyone you know!" the gray tom added. "You deserve it! Everyone should know how awesome you are!"

Hollyleaf waited until the cheering crowd quieted down before continuing. "Now we're getting to my favorite part of the show- the canon stories and characters!"

Ashfur cast his host an unhappy glare. "I wasn't nominated for Up-and-Coming Villain, was I?"

"I don't know..." the she-cat mewed, smiling innocently. "Tansy hasn't let me see the nominations yet."

"I'm not evil!" Ashfur called out to the audience. "I kind of had a psychotic break down, but I am not evil- Hollyleaf is!"

Hollyleaf swatted the tom with a paw. "Hey, I'm not evil either! I had a psychotic break down too, but at least I didn't actually try to murder completely innocent cats!"

The gray tom rolled his eyes. "Forgot about me so soon, did you?"

"You weren't innocent. You tried to kill me and my brothers," Hollyleaf reminded him. "Anyway, that is not our next category, so let's just leave the villain talk for later."

"Right", Ashfur agreed. "Besides, I'm pretty sure there are worse cats than me in the warriors world. Our next category has to do with books in the series that seem to get overlooked. Everyone remembers Into the Wild, Forest of Secrets, and The Last Hope, but it seems a few of our books get forgotten or passed over."

Hollyleaf nodded. "It's as if you think some of our books are better than others, but you're wrong. They're all great- especially the ones I'm in."

The gray tom shook his head. "No, the one where Squirrelflight loves me was the greatest. Anyway, the next category is Best Underrated Canon Story. Your nominees are Sign of the Moon, Outcast, Starlight, and Night Whispers."

"Wait, which one was Starlight again?" Hollyleaf asked as her co-host opened a pink envelope.

"That's the one where the Clans reached the lake territory and Mudclaw and Onewhisker fought over who should be WindClan's leader," Ashfur mewed.

The black she-cat looked confused. "Who's Mudclaw?"

The tom sighed. "You young cats don't know your history. Gosh, I'm sounding old." He glared at his younger co-host. "Read the books that took place before you were born and learn something!"

"I've read the first six," Hollyleaf mewed. "In my senior year of college I took a ancestry class and did a major report on my grandfather- first kittypet leader of ThunderClan. I got an A!"

Ashfur nodded as he pulled the white card out of his envelope. "I took that class and wrote my report on Redtail, but enough about that now. Your winner is...Sign of the Moon by a landslide!"

The black co-host shuffled her paws angrily. "Hey, I wasn't in that book! No fair!"

"I wasn't in it either," Ashfur reminded her, casting the she-cat a warning look. "Remember why?"

Hollyleaf shook her head. "Um...nope. Anyway, Sign of the Moon was good. Jayfeather was especially awesome in it, wasn't he?"

Ashfur shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. What do you think I do in StarClan all day- watch over the kits my girlfriend raised without me?"

"She's not your girlfriend anymore!" Hollyleaf cried. She turned to the side and yowled to someone back stage, "I can't do this anymore! Give me another cat to host with!"

"Hush up and do the show!" a voice that sounded a lot like Tansy's called back.

The she-cat sighed. "Well, I'm taking a break. Toadstep, make this commercial extra long."


	18. Chapter 18

_**(A/N: So I just noticed in the last chapter I wrote **__**Into the Woods**__** instead of Into the Wild. Sorry. My roommate has been listening to the Into the Woods soundtrack repeatedly, so I guess it was on my mind. I corrected the mistake.)**_

"Alright, it's time to present our last two awards!" Hollyleaf meowed cheerfully.

Ashfur nodded, a smile returning to his face. "Great! That means I can get out of here soon!"

"Have a good attitude, Ashy," his co-host mewed. "Hasn't this been fun?"

The gray tom snorted. "Sure," he growled sarcastically. "Hosting an award show with my murderer and having an emotional breakdown on stage has been _tons_ of fun."

Hollyleaf sighed heavily. "You are kind of depressing, Ashy. Anyway, let's just get on with it. Why don't you announce the next category?"

"Fine, but stop calling me 'Ashy'," Ashfur hissed. "The next category up for award is Best Up-and-Coming Protagonist! Your nominees are Sharpclaw, Heathertail, Willowbreeze, and Snowfur."

"Hm, I wonder who the winner will be," the black host mewed. "I'd like to see a she-cat win!"

"Well, considering three of the nominees are she-cats, I think you've got a pretty good chance," the gray tom mused. "Three of the nominees for Up-and-Coming Villain are she-cats, too."

Hollyleaf shrugged. "I don't want a she-cat to win that category! They reflect badly on the rest of us good she-cats! Besides, Crowfeather definitely deserves to win that category."

The tom nodded. "I agree with you there. He was one bad dad."

"Now let's get to announcing the winner!" the she-cat meowed, obviously trying to get the subject off of her father. She opened a pink envelope and pulled out a white card, reading the golden lettering. "The winner is...Snowfur!"

"Congratulations, Snowfur!" Ashfur cheered. "Come on up here to receive your Catrophy!"

A white she-cat made her way through the row of seats she'd been sitting in and wandered up the carpet to the stage, the crowd cheering wildly as she reached the hosts' podium. "Wow!" she breathed. "I didn't think I'd actually win!"

"Well, you did!" Hollyleaf confirmed, handing Snowfur a golden-colored trophy shaped like a cat.

The winner took the host's green microphone to say a few words. "Thank you so much for voting for me! It's so nice to actually get some recognition. I want to thank Thistly-baby and Whitestormy-angel for being the best toms in the whole world and...oh, one more thing- in your face, Bluestar!

Ashfur smiled at his winner, trying not to laugh. "Well, that was a great speech, Snowfur. How do you think your sister feels about you winning?"

"I don't care how she feels," Snowfur mewed. "I'm in the spotlight for once! Me! It's time for my fifteen minutes of fame!" She paused, an idea coming to her head. "I do get to be in the newspaper, right? I'm definitely going to cut the article out and rub it in my sister's face so she knows how important I am!"

"I'm sure Rosepetal would love to have an exclusive interview with you for ClanTV," Hollyleaf suggested.

Snowfur's eyes widened. "Oh my StarClan! I've got to talk to her!" The she-cat whirled around and raced off of the stage, yowling Rosepetal's name as she ran.

"Do you think she's excited?" Ashfur meowed.

"I'm thinking she has some sibling rivalry issues to take care of," Hollyleaf replied. "I hope Rosepetal is able to get their interview on her nightly news report."

The gray host nodded. "If she doesn't, Snowfur will be very upset. Anyway, we have one category left! It's time to announce your winner for Best Up-and-Coming Villain!"

Hollyleaf sighed, studying her green painted claws. "Must we waste time with this category? They're all horrible cats who deserve to spend eternity in the Dark Forest!"

"Tansy said we had to announce all the winners fairly," Ashfur mewed. "But Tansy's not here! She left early because her babysitter called saying there was an emergency at home."

"Then let's not give these villains the recognition they deserve!" Hollyleaf decided. "I'll just list the nominees quickly so we can get this over with. Your nominees are Crowfeather, Rainflower, Millie, and Lizardstripe!"

Ashfur opened the last pink envelope hurriedly. "And your winner is..." he meowed, sounding bored and uncaring, "Rainflower! By a landslide!"

The pale gray she-cat padded down the aisle to the stage. "How dare I win this category!" she snarled. "I am not a villain! Crowfeather's a villain! I'm not horrible!"

"Yes you are," Hollyleaf informed the winner. "You treated Crookedstar like trash. Here's your prize- a Catrophy." She handed the trophy to Rainflower, who wrinkled her nose up in disgust.

"What is this covered in?" she gasped. "It smells awful!"

Ashfur laughed harshly. "It may have kind of sort of accidently on purpose fallen in a pile of fox dung."

Rainflower threw the trophy down. "And you'd give it to me without washing it? It's disgusting and it's got to break some health law or-"

"You're the only here that's broken a law," Hollyleaf hissed. "And I'm having you arrested. You've been on Firestar's Top 10 Most Wanted list for years and now we can finally throw you in prison!"

"What?" Rainflower gasped.

At that moment, a dark brown tabby padded onto the stage and grabbed the gray she-cat roughly. "I think I'll have some fun tormenting you before turning you over to Firestar," the security guard meowed.

"Brokenstar!" Hollyleaf sighed. "You're supposed to be reformed! Just take her to Firestar while she's still alive!"

"Fine," the tom grumbled. "Whatever you say."

Ashfur watched as the security guard hauled the villain away. "Well, that's it for tonight everybody! All the winners have been announced, Rainflower's been arrested, and Hollyleaf is still trying to convince us that Brokenstar is reformed! Now I'm getting out of here before my lovely co-host has a chance to arrest me for anything!"

"I've got a list of reasons why I could arrest you," Hollyleaf growled. "Good night, everyone! Read the winning stories and buy my book! Now please get out of my auditorium so I can properly deal with my co-host."


End file.
